


Oops!

by Hotalando



Series: Core [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Funny, Gen, Punishment, TWO IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: Nami has a very traditional way of teaching someone a lesson. Luffy und Usopp do know.
Series: Core [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870876
Kudos: 14





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Veeeeeryy short something from ancient times that I recently rediscovered and dug up. Hope you like it tho!

“Twenty-four!” the short raven-haired boy laughed. 

“You’re making it up, you can never find more than I do!” the boy with the curled hair called. 

“I’m not, see the- OUCH!” 

With a well placed hit to the back of their heads, the room fell silent. “I said, NO talking!” Brushing her ginger hair back into place, she walked over to the boys facing the wall of the galley. “There’s no reason for you two idiots to laugh!”

“Nami, we’re really sorry, we’ve said that alrea-”

“NO, all you two said was ‘oops’!” (she gesticulated manically behind their backs) “If it’d been an apology, I would be a little less angry at you two but instead you’re LAUGHING IT OFF!”

The raven-haired boy laughed again, amusing the silent lady to their left and angering the one freaking out behind them. “It was funny!”

“FUNNY!?” Eventually the blonde man behind the kitchen counters dared to interfere, “You ruined my cake and Nami-swan’s perfectly white dress!” 

Rubbing her temple, she tried to stay calm and not remember the incredible huge stain of cherry juice on her pearl white dress she’d only bought yesterday at the glamo- no, stay calm, the galley didn’t need to experience another rampage. “As punishment, you two are staying here and keep staring at the wall and I will NOT hear ANOTHER WORD from you again until I decide that you had enough.”

She turned around towards the door and added before leaving, “And cut the joking around! This is a punishment, no fun exercise!” 

Once the door was shut behind her, the raven-haired boy looked to the door, then back to his friend. “Do doors count as dents too?”

“No, idiot, they’re holes in the wood, no d-”

“SHUT YOUR TRAPS!”


End file.
